Harry Potter, werewolf?
by The-little-67-impala
Summary: Harry's uncle dies, the aftermath is severe: Harry is an 8 year old werewolf w/ anxiety issues, adopted by good!Malfoys, this will go until hes in prob. 2 or 3rd year its funny butbut not overly funny, depends on chpt, mentions abuse    * update this summ
1. The Beginning

**Harry Potter, Werewolf?**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"BOY!" bellowed Harry's purple-faced uncle as he half waddled, half ran after the skinny boy. Harry kept on running down the street turning left, right, left down sidestreets and alleys until he could run no more, he ducked into an alleyway. Harry slumped on the damp bricks across the street from a pub with the logo of a cauldron on the window. He looked around the alley and noticed the pungent, noisome odor of the stale beer undoubtedly coming from the shattered beer bottles littering the alleyway. Harry was breathing heavily when he noticed red and blue flashing lights reflecting off the glass, so he peeked around the corner and stumbled back in surprise. An ambulance was waiting as several paramedics heaved uncle Vernon onto a stretcher, two of the parametics shook their heads as Harry listened in on their conversation, he only heard snippets though "Must have overexerted...diabetic and with heart problems...heart attack...take 'im to the morgue, he's a goner."

Harry processed this new information as they walked off. Harry was horrified, he was now truely an orphan with nowhere to go, seeing as two months ago aunt Petunia and Dudley had died in a railway accident. Ever since then, Harry had been abused by uncle Vernon, tonight, Vernon had lost his job at Grunnings, so, naturally he was upset, but then he went after Harry. Harry had been roughly yanked out of his dog-cage, where he now slept, and watched in horror as his uncle took out his belt. Harry, rightly terrified, sprinted out the door and ran, Vernon following him. Harry watched the sirens fade off into the distnce and looked up into the sky; he saw four blurred full moons, he realized his glasses must have been lost or destroyed by his uncle. "Well this sucks" he thought as he drifted off to sleep. Harry came to feeling a throbbing pain in his calf, he looked down; blood oozed out of a large bite mark. Harry crawled to that pub across the street and lost conciousness yet again.

**A/N I AM ONLY 13, AS IN 8TH GRADE SO YEAH, I MAY NOT BE AS GOOD OF A WRITER AS OTHER PEOPLE SO BE NICE! This is only my first fanfiction so yeahh enjoy P.S. THE FORMAT MAY BE ODD: SORRY**

**A/N I might just stop writing because nobody reviews and I have lost so many readers =( After this it gets better so please read**


	2. Meet Malfoy

Harry Potter, Werewolf?  
>Chapter 2: Meet Malfoy<p>

Draco's POV

He and his father were going to buy a new broomstick! His father strode into Borgin and Burke's, a rather scary place in his opinion so he waited outside. As he waited he noticed a bare foot sticking out of an alleyway, Draco looked into the alley and saw a bruised, bloody boy. He ran into Borgin and Burkes and told his father who immediately dissaperated to Hogwarts after seeing the state the boy was in. Dumbledore rushed the raven haired boy, father, and me to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey jumped into action, using a spell to see the damage, a paper appeared with a list of all of the poor boy's maladies:

Patient: Harry James Potter Gender:Male Age:8 Height: 3 Feet 10 inches Weight:36 lbs.

Maladies:

4 cracked ribs

2 broken ribs

1 punctured lung (left)

1 fractured leg (right, healed wrong)

Multiple deep gashes on Back and Face

Malnutrition 1 Werewolf bite (left leg)

Bruising on face, legs, back, torso, and arms

"Whaat?" I screeched "He's MY age? He looks like he's 5 year old, tops!" and he did, he had pale skin, covered in blossoming bruises in various states of healing, he was like a living skeleton. and was REALLY short. He looked even smaller and more helpless than those muggles in Africa."Albus! The boy-Harry that is, he is a werewolf!" she shouted, sobbing "He was abused too! How could that happen?" Dumbledore just shook his head "I...don't know...but what's more important is where will he live? It must be someplace where his guardians are magical, will treat him well, and help him out with his...furry little problem. Meanwhile, Poppy, please allow and myself to discuss where the boy was found." I looked at Madame Pomfrey she was already working on the unconcious boy As she lifted his ragged shirt that was so big, it trailed along the floor when Harry had been lifted up by father, We gasped, his back was raw and oozing from welts and gashes, undoubtedly from his uncle's belt. Madame Pomfrey broke down sobbing, but continued working putting poltices, potions, and bandages on Harry's back. Then she rolled the boy over, saying "Episkey" and tapping her wand on each of Harry's she looked at me and said "Draco, I will need to join Dumbledore and your father, please watch over here" I sat down next to the sleeping boy and waited and waited "GAH! This is taking forever!" I said loudly while slamming my forehead into the wall, hey, what can I say ADHD kid without his meds here. I was so spiritless after watching him sleep for FOUR WHOLE HOURS so I started tapping his forehead when he woke up he scrambled back, cowering.

Harry's POV Harry, awoken by a persistent tapping on his forehead, opened his eyes to see a worried looking blond boy. Scrambled backwards, and cowered " Ppplease...I i ddont want to be hit pplease" The blond boy sat next to him and said "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, so please just get better' "Wwhats yyour name?" I asked "Draco, Draco Malfoy" the blond answered, "What's yours?" "Bboy" I said "What? No, what's your real name?" He asked "Ffreak" I answered "No thats not a name, I wonder what your real name is I know! I can ask Dumbledore!" he stated triumphantly.


	3. Infernal Pacing on Dumbledores Part

Harry Potter, Werewolf?  
>Chapter 3: Infernal Pacing on Dumbledores Part<p>

Dumbledore paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and fo..."WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL PACING?" Screamed Lucius Malfoy, bcoming more and more agitated by the headmasters pacing."Why my dear boy, I pace when I think, so, seeing as you have interrupted my pacing, I will need to pace for even longer" Dumbledore smirked 'yep, definetly an ex-slytherin' thought Lucius. "Lucius, old boy, I have had an epiphany! You could adopt Harry!" "What?" spluttered the man "Old boy...?" So it was decided, Lucius Malfoy wuld adopt Harry Potter, the werewolf.

Dumbledore and walked into the hospital wing to see Draco and Harry curled up on the bed, sleeping soundly "See? I think these two boys would just love to have you adopt Harry" Said Dumbledore. Dumbledore made his way to the bed and shook each boy awake, Harry jumped and cowered he didn't move until Draco comforted him and hugged him. " sir, Please don't scare my friend" Draco said ", what's his name? I don't think his name really is 'boy' or 'freak' is it? What terrible names those would be..." Whispered Draco, trembling "Sir, can I stay at Hogwarts to be with my new friend for a while? I don't want him to get lonely." Lucius Malfoy stood,"Draco, I came here to inform you of some news your friend, Mr. Harry Potter, is being adopted by me"

Harry was in his own world, he had a proper name! His parents had called him Harry Potter! Not Freak or Boy, he was a normal boy!  
>"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" said a man with a silvery beard. "Mister Dumbles did yyyou say somefinkk about monsters?" asked the nervous wreck of a child<p>

Dumbledores POV

Damn. He was stuck. How the hell are you supposed to tell an eight year old who doesnt even believe in magic that he's a werewolf? "Harry my boy... I need to tell you something -your relatives lied to you, magic does, in fact exist-" "Don't say the 'M' word!" Screeched Harry tears rolling down his gaunt cheeks, hands over his head as if expecting to be hit. Draco calmed him and hugged him, trying to keep him from having a panic attack. "Harry, no one will hurt you, magic does exist, you are a wizard Harry, but you are also, unfortunately, a werewolf." He watched Harry's reaction; Harry's eyes rolled back as he fainted.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE! I ONLY HAVE LIKE 29 READERS SO YEAH...THIS PROBABLY SUCKS =(


	4. MrMalfoy's Mishap With A Banana Peel

Harry Potter, werewolf?  
>Chapter 4: Lucius Malfoy's mishap with a bannana peel<p>

Harry woke up and looked around at a magestic room with a mirror that screeched "brush your hair scruffy!" as Harry looked at it startled he moved backwards, successfully knocking the little Malfoy off the bed. "Harry!" screeched Draco, looking indignant "I was getting my beauty sleep" Harry's eyes widened "yyou were sleeping with me?" he asked quietly "Oh no! But uuncle Vernon said I wasn't allowed to be near normal people" "Harry calm down, its okay, the reason we have to share a bed is that first, we need to buy you a bed, and second, Father says that I should stay with you in case you have a panic attack and so you don't get lost" said Draco, "Anyway, lets go eat some breakfast! I'll show you the wa-" He was cut off by Harry who was sniffing the air like a dog Draco rolled his eyes "Like I was saying lets go to eat some food, I'll show you the w-" interrupted again by Harry who bolted down seven different hallways and stairwells to the dining room and slamming into Dobby,the house elf, scattering the bannana peels and apple cores from the compost pail that the elf was carrying "AHHHHHH! A monster" screamed Harry, becoming more and more traumatized by the minute. Harry ran over to Draco and hugged him around the waist whimpering "Harry its okay, yes, Dobby sure is a monster when it comes to his looks, but he's actually a good house elf." Said Draco, smirking. Lucius Malfoy picked that moment to gracefully stride into the room, slipping on a bannana peel and smashing face-first into the ground. Harry and Draco burst out laughing "DOBBY!" bellowed Lucius, face red with embarassment. The House elf began picking up the scattered garbage, Draco looked down; Harry was gone, picking up all of the garbage for Dobby "My greatist thanks kind sir" said Dobby."Harry, cleaning is a house elf's duty, so is cooking and doing all of the chores, hell, they'll even brush your teeth for you" said Lucius (he was still pretty flustered after having his ego destroyed by that bananna peel) "You can't do their job for them" Harry looked incredulous "bbut at the Ddursley's house I had to do all of the jobs or else uncle Vernon would llock me in my cupbord with no ffood" stuttered Harry Lucius and Draco's jaws were agape "wwhat?" asked a nervous looking Harry "Harry, your relatives abused you for gods sake, but don't worry, we'll take good care of you" said Lucius. Narcissa, having heard the conversation, pulled the small boy into a tight hug; Draco pouted "Mother, I demand a hug too"


	5. Snape, explosions, and werewolf proofing

Harry Potter, Werewolf? (I forgot to say that Harry Potter belongs to JK rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Boros. on my other chapters so heres a disclaimer for ya!)  
>Chapter 5: Snape, explosions, and werewolf proofing<p>

"Snapey!" Screeched Draco exuberantly, with a large grin on his face."Hello Severus," drawled Lucius, in his usual placid disposition,"I'd like you to meet Harry, Harry Potter, my new adopted...son-""Really? Harry's my little brother?" interrupted Draco, causing his father to scowl,"Yes, as I was saying, Harry here is a werewolf, he is quite new to his...condition, shall we call it, his first transformation will occur tonight." "Awww, poor Harry" inturrupted Daraco yet again, this time Lucius struggeled to remain composed, not wanting to scare Harry by shouting at Draco. "Draco, my dear boy, please refrain from making such comments about Severus and my own conversation" Huffed Lucius, "Severus, I would like a favor, seeing as I have never excelled in the art of potion making, I would be very pleased if you could brew some wolfsbane potion for little Potter here, he probably won't need as much as an adult. It's too bad wolfsbane becomes rather useless if sugar is added to it, I fear Potter might be reluctant to take the right dosage if he feels it tastes rather horrid after his first taste." Said Lucius "CLUNK!" everyone whipped their heads around; Harry, who had been looking at Snape's calming drought that Severus was in the process of brewing, had elbowed some boomslang skin into the large pewter cauldron: the Malfoys dove for cover, Harry followed their example, Snape, however, was not so lucky; he was caught in the explosion. As the smoke cleared to show Snape, the boys got an eyeful, whose normally sallow and waxy complexion had turned pink "YUCK!" screamed the two boys, covering their eyes. Snape quickly muttered a spell that immediately fixed his robe-less state. Now, fully clothed, Snape fixed his complexion with another spell, and glowered at Draco and Harry, both of whom were rolling on the floor, gasping for air from their laughter "You two imbeciles!" screeched Snape, ruffling his hot pink hair, "arrgh!" Still glowering, he sent Lucius and the boys out of his classroom to fix his hair.

"Come on now Harry, Draco, we must be on our way to Madame Pomfrey" Said Lucius "What for?" asked Draco in confusion "I'm not injured-Oh! It's Harry's furry little problem, isn't it Father?" Before Lucius could respond, Madam Pomfrey called out to Harry, "Harry dear, come sit down, I must discuss your werewolfisim with you" She beckoned Harry over, he walked over to her and took a seat. "Harry, tonight will be your first transformation as a werewolf, I must explain what you should expect. You are now a werewolf, every full moon you will go through a transformation, sadly a werewolf cannot prevent his or her transformation, but, a recently invented potion called wolfsbane will allow a werewolf to keep their human conciousness during their transformation. Your first few transformations will most likely be rather painful, but after a while it becomes easier. Some werewolfs get PTS during the few days before a full moon, PTS, or pre transformation syndrome, is a bit like PMS, the werewolf in question may feel queasy, dizzy, tired, and may have mood swings. You got that so far?" asked Harry, who nodded, she continued "Harry, we have a few, three, to be exact, soloutions for you on each full moon. Soloution one: We can have you take a portkey from the Malfoy manor to Hogwarts so that I can escort you to the shrieking shack. Soloution two: We can werewolf-proof an unused room, the attic, or the basement of the Malfoy manor so that you could stay there during each full moon. Or, you could choose soloution three: Werewolf-proof a room here in Hogwarts so that you can still use it when you become a student here. You may choose, Mr. Potter."

**A/N REVIEW! I have school, so I might not update regularly, also, next chapter should be his transformation!**


	6. The Transformation

Harry Potter, Werewolf?  
>Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter, I would not have let anything happen to forge or Gred, or Sirius, or Tonks, or Lupin XD<p>

DEDICATED TO...followmedown97! My first reviewer (and only reviewer) and a great author!

Chapter 6: The Transformation

Lucius Pov(sort of)

Lucius yawned; he felt drained, he had spent four hours werewolf-proofing a room on the fourth floor, left wing tower of the manor. It was the safest room for a werewolf; far away from the human and veela of the household, and so many flights of stairs, trapdoors, and portraits to go through to find the room Harry was to stay in. He could not afford for the werewolf to bite anyone: submissive veelas would die if bitten (good thing submissive veelas are rare, usually squibs), and dominant veelas, such as himself, and half veelas, such as some of the servants, would lose their veela inheritace. His train of thought was interrupted by Draco, who entered the room "Father, you have been asleep for a while, you retired to the library at two o' clock, a bit after we finished werewolf proofing. I would like to know what time sunset will be, then we will know when Harry's, er, transformation will take place." said Draco. Lucius tapped his wand to each of the green Roman numerals on the large analog clock that was resting in the center of the mantlepiece, "Luna orior oriri ortus" he muttered the numeral VIII glowed silver. Lucius turned to Draco "The moon will rise at exactly eight o'clock sharp this evening, this leaves the household exactly one hour and fourty-five minutes to prepare." answered Lucius. A long, awkward silence after this statement was broken by Draco "Harry is extermely nervous, I'm quite afraid that he might have an anxiety attack if I don't return to him immediately." He left, climbing up the stairs. It was times like these when Lucius realised his son was still only a child, Draco acted so much older than he was, he had seemed like a mini adult, not a child, then at some random time you would reaslise, he was only a child, struggling to climb the stairs that were so big compared to him. "Bloody hell, he's going to turn into a mini Dumbledore by the time he's eleven!" thought Lucius,"Harry, however, seems a bit uneducated and young, perhaps this will benefit my Draco."

Draco's POV

Draco mentally kicked himself, he had forgotten that the 'mini-stairs' that he liked to use (even though they were meant for house elves) had been magicked away by his father, who said that they took away from the room's decor, being small and not-so-magestic. He would now have to struggle to get up the towering, seemingly endless staricase, he truly hated being short, each stair came up to his belly-button because both of his parents were rather tall, they had decided to re-design all of the stairs in the manor so that they were larger than usual. Draco endured a long, hard ten minutes of struggling up each stair, until he reached the top, gasping for breath and clutching a stitch in his side. He looked up and nearly cried, but managed not to because Malfoys do not cry out of frustration. Ever. Period. He had realised that he had an awful lot of steep, twisting and turning staris to climb up to access Harry, who was sitting up in the werewolf-proofed room, most likely having a panic attack. "DOBBY!" screeched Draco, "Help me, use your magic to get me to Harry, and fast!" Dobby looked at him, startled by the desperation in the boy's voice, he nodded, ears flopping, green eyes wider than usual."As you wish master Draco" said Dobby, who grasped his arm and dissaperated with a loud "CRACK!" Harry jumped backwards, startled, Draco noticed a stream of tears from the raven-haired boys emerald eyes "Drakey!" he sobbed as he attatched himself to Draco's waist,"I thought, I thought tthat you were gonna leave *Hiccup* me bby myself!" Harry was a mess, hiccuping, stuttering, and sobbing Draco petted his head awkwardly (His arms were pinned to his sides by Harry), trying to soothe him "Harry, you're my little brother now, my job is to protect you, why would I leave?" "Bbeccause I'ma freak?" sked Harry, sobbing even harder. "Harry! You are not a freak, you are my little brother, your relatives called you a freak" He spat the word with disgust,"because they are jealous of you, they wish that they were wizards too, not horrid muggles." He paused,"Harry, I love you, so do Mother and Father, we are your family now, so never think that you are a freak ever again." Harry looked up, tears still streaming down his cheeks, eyes wider than Dobby's, and, noted Draco in disgust, there was a small string of snot coming from his runny nose that streaked accross his cheek. Draco balled up part of his sleeve, rolling his eyes, and wiped Harry's nose on it, "There, thats better, c'mon, lets wash your face and call Willa for some dinner." said Draco.

Harry's POV

"Drakey is my big brother! Drakey said that he loved me!" thought Harry happily, Draco had helped Harry clean up so that he wouldn't have to let his new parents, 'Cissa and Luci (pronounced Lucy), see that he had had another 'little episode', he didn't want them to get worried. Harry was still clinging to Draco as he ate his as-close-as-you-can-get-to-raw-without-it-actually-being-raw steak, Lucius and Narcissa had come up to the tower to enjoy a small dinner with their sons after being informed by Willa, the house elf, that the boys were eating in the tower. They were worried, though Harry was oblivious; first, Harry had stared at Willa, shocked, she was an ordinary house elf, so why was he so surprised? "Mmmore exist?" asked Harry timidly "yes, in fact, house elves are an entire species." answered Lucius, who glanced at his wife, relieved-so this was his reason for staring, not some bad memory that had resurfaced. And second, Harry could only stomach a little bit of his steak, even though he ate as much as he could, "Madame Pomfrey will do something about it" whispered Lucius to his wife as Harry drank the wolfsbane potion Severus had brewed for him. "Harry, we have to leave the tower for an hour so that you can transform safely, then we are allowed to see you, but you'll have to be in a cage if you want us to see you..." said 'Cissa uncomfortably "Yea! Luci and 'Cissa and Drakey will all visit me, I will go in the cage, okay?" said Harry.

Five Minutes 'till Six

The Malfoys had left the tower (Draco ather tearfully) twenty five minutes ago, leaving Harry to pace back and forth in his cage. Harry had lost track of time, he looked up, out the only window in the tower, even though it was only about one foot by eight inches, he could clearly see the full moon as the cloudy night sky shifted with the wind. Suddenly Harry arched back, falling to the ground in agony as he started to convulse like a marionette being controlled by its strings. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life; he vomited as he felt his bones break and shift, strained, some cracking, some near the shattering point. His eyes rolled back as he blacked out, losing complete conciousness. "Poor, Harry, It must have been agony" Harry heard Cissa say, he heard his family's voices, but he couldn't seem to be able to open his eyes. "He's georgous," said Drakey, Harry smiled a little at his voice, "He must be really unique, I mean, it can't be all that common for a werewolf to have a pure black coat of silky fur, especially with that white lightning bolt on his forehead." "Oh my, it appears he is coming to!" said Cissa excitedly. He opened his eyes, and streched, yawning, and promptly trotted over to Draco, he pawed at the bars of the cage seperating him from his big brother, tilting his head from side to side, whining. "Oh my, look at his eyes! How extrordinary, they haven't changed to dark brown like most werewolves do, they're an even more vivid shade of green than before!" whispered Cissa.

A/N-KEEP READING! Here's a link to followmedown97's amazing story **Truth** **Potion**:.net/s/7116454/1/Truth_Potion


	7. Hogwarts

Harry potter, Werewolf?  
>Disclaimer:Harry Potter isn't mine, otherwise the series wouldn't be over yet, thats why its jk rowlings *pout pout*<p>ok, not that many people read this or anything, but sorry to all (if any) people who have waited, you see... first i wrote this out during spanish class a while ago, but then my evil spanish teacher, who i renamed snapey (she is a pale woman with shoulder length greasy black hair who screeches at you and gives out detentions at five in the morning-on saturday-that are four hours long) so she found it and *tear* shredded it (beeyatch) then i had a writers block, and then i had lots of homework sooo yeah...<p>

Chapter 7: Hogwarts

Lucius reclined in a comfortable chair, telling Mustardseed, Pepper, and Lox, the best house elves at giving massages, that they had done their job well and resume to their household jobs. His sons, Harry and Draco, were eleven already, man that made him feel old, thank goodness veela don't get white hairs he thought gratefully, imagining himself with a head full of salt and pepper hair, possibly balding he shuddered at the thought. Willa, another houself, apperated with a loud "CRACK!" holding two letters bearing the Hogwarts seal in red wax. "Master Lucius, I have the mail for you" said Willa, gracefully bowing as she placed the letters into his outstretched palm. One letter was printed with:

Draco Lucien Malfoy Fourth Bedroom On The Left, Right Wing, Floor 5 Malfoy Manor

And the other with:

Harry James Potter Fourth Bedroom On The Right, Right Wing, Floor 5 Malfoy Manor

"Narcissa!" called Lucius, "The boys Hogwarts letters have arrived!"

Later that morning...

Narcissa walked up the stairs, noting that the pristine marble still had a chip from when the two boys had made a disasterous attempt at skateboarding, a foul muggle hobby, she ought to scold Lox for forgetting to fix it. "Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.." sang the boys, who had just experienced their first viewing of that muggle movie about witches and wizards and ruby slippers, a hilariously terrible movie in her opinion, it gives one a headache to watch and is far too cheerful. Anywho, she strode up to her sons "Harry, Draco guess what has only just arrived in the mail!" trilled Narcissa excitedly "The Hogwarts letters!" Shouted the boys at the same time, jumping up and rushing downstairs to make plans for what they would buy at diagon alley the following day.

The next morning...

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, LUCIUS!" screeched Narcissa, trying in vain to wake her husband, she waved here wand at her husbands peaceful, sleeping face and yelled "aguamenti!" much louder than was neccesary. "'Cissa" whined Lucius, now fully awake, "you know that I need my beauty sleep-""You were sleeping late. We must go to Diagon Alley before the other children arrive." interrupted Narcissa "Yes, dearest, but you see two nights ago I stayed up very late, making sure that Harry was comfortable for his transformation. Just because he says that he is now used to the change, having been a werewolf for around two or three years now, but I can tell he still believes that he is somewhat, for lack of a better word, freakish." continued Lucius, as if Narcissa had never interrupted him.

Narcissa apperated to the outide of Harry's room and opened the door, his bed was empty-she sighed, he must have had another nightmare, the poor child. She walked accross the hall and opened the door and melted, okay not literally but you know~ The boys were adorable; Draco was lying on his side, cuddled up to Harry, who was curled into a ball, clutching Patches, his stuffed rabbit, one of the first no, the first toy Harry had ever owned. Harry was such a sweet, humble child who helped keep Draco's adventurous side in check. He looked so helpless and innocent, not at all like the savior of the wizarding world; he had long eyelashes to frame his emerald green eyes, which stood out against his pale skin, awless except for the thin scar on hif forehead, the numerous scar on his back, and the scar from where the rouge werewolf had bitten the boy. His messy hair was almost artfully messy, as if done on purpose, and shaggy not long, but he had a shaggy head full of black hair. Narcissa realised 'he almost looks like a small girl' not at all like the supposed warrior he was to become later on according to the prophecy. Narcissa shook her head, snapping out of her train of thought, and woke the boys, telling them to shower and be downstairs promptly.

Draco put the last finishing touches on his gelled hair and called Harry "Harry! Come here I've finished my hair" Draco grinned as he saw the raven-haired boy stumble over to him, rubbing his eyes, yawning to show slightly elongated incisors, something most werewolves had. Harry was still very short, even though he had been living with his new family for a few years and been well fed at the Malfoy's (the house elves and Draco saw to that) due to the malnutrition he had suffered for years at his horrid muggle relative's home, and Harry was very touchy about the subject of his height, which was three foot eight (thanks to a growth spurt about a year ago)Harry walked to Draco, who picked him up so that he could sit on a stool to see into the mirror. Draco set about to bravely attempting to tame the boy's rumpled hair when Harry asked him a question "Draco?""What is it?" asked Draco, who hoped he hadn't pulled Harry's hair; last time that happened Harry had a fit, causing things to explode with accidental magic. "At Hogwarts...will people be mean to me? I am kind of freaky; short, weak, I sttutter sometimes and I'ma wwerewolf-" implored Harry, looking at his feet, afraid to look at Draco for his response. Daco was in shock, he had thought Harry wasn't insecure about suchh things anymore, not knowing what else to do he ran into his bedroom, grabbed Patches, and sprinted back to Harry, handing it to him, picking him up and pulled Harry into his lap on the soft carpeted floor "Harry, first you aren't freaky, who cares if you are er..slightly petite? And you aren't weak, just.. fragile, besides Madam Pomfrey said she could fix that once you are a little older, also, most people grow out of stuttering, last but not least nobody should care about your furry little problem, and if they do, they'll have ME to answer to!" announced Draco feeling rather protective of his brother, who also happened to be his best friend. 


	8. An ordeal in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: sadly i am not jk rowling *sniffle*  
>Harry Potter, Werewolf?<br>Chapter8: An ordeal in Diagon Alley in which Harry makes a friend...or two

A/N: Sorry to any readers I may have, I do not plan on discontinuing this or anything, but I feel somewhat unmotivated by the lack in reviews, seriously capital WTF man, capital WTF, if you read it at least review, at this point i dont even care if i get harsh reviews or if its a friggin' smiley face

Harry followed after Draco, gripping the back of his adoptive sibling's cloak, stumbling slightly. Harry was jogging to keep up with Draco, who was still more than a foot taller than him, a fact that Harry was quite sensitive to. "Drakey, wait up" gasped Harry. Draco turned around noticing for the first time that Harry's cheeks were flushed pink and that he was wheezing. "Father!," called Draco, "i think Harry needs a rest" Lucius scowl changed to a worried expression as he trotted over to the boys who had sat down on the pavestones in a rather undignified manner. Draco patted the ground next to him indicating where he wanted his father to sit. "Harry, come on, lets go, i'll try to walk slower for you." said Draco. The trio continued on going from shop to shop, not noticing that Harry, who had beed mesmerised by a shiny nimbus 2000 in a store's window, had wandered off, swept up by the crowd.

Harrys POV

Drakey and Daddy always get all happy and sparkly eyed when they talk about quidditch, I wonder what's so special-whoah! (little kid in awe moment) wow! It that what I think it is "'Cmon Drakey!" whispered Harr excitedly, "its a special broom!", already moving towards the shop when someone walked into him, knocking him flat on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Harry started to get up when someone else bustled past him knocking him over again, over and over, like being stuck in the ocean when you swim under a wave just to come back up to be knocked aroound the surf again and again. Harry bit his lip and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he was knocked about as he inspected the torn, ragged skin of his stinging palms. He was tossed about and trampled in the busy croud for quite some time when two skinny, redheaded, impish boys pulled him out of the mob. Harry was crying quite hard when the two bys rescued him, so he wiped his eyes and launched his small body like a projectil missile towards the boy wearing a blue sweater bearing the letter "G" "T-t-thank-ks" said Harry, quite gratefully, still firmly attatched to his savior. He sepped back and stumbled, wincing; he must have sprained or twisted his ankle in the ordeal. He looked at the boys and realised they shared the same freckle clad faces, impish grins, and friendly dark green eyes framed by angelic looking eyelashes. They had the same shaggy nearly shoulder-length carrot colored hair that was almost as messy as his own mop of raven hair. The two boys, who had introduced themselves as "Fred and George, but we prefer to be called Forge and Gred" (which Harry had found quite silly) seemed older than Draco and himself, and were certainly taller than himself. "Little man," started Fred, quite oblivious to Harry's scowl at the mention of 'little',"Tell us about yourself, name, how old are you, will you go to Hogwarts n a few years...?" Harry harumphed " My name is Harry Potter-Malfoy, and I am eleven years old as of two weeks ago, and I will be attending Hogwarts this very year." George whistled "Jesus, man, way to piss him off, with a temper like that, he's probably a redhead on the inside." Meanwhile, Freds eyes widened slightly, "Dude, you're Harry Potter, as in the Harry Potter?" "Maybe, depends on if its a good thing or a bad thing or who's asking." said Harry rather grouchily. The twins smiled and put their arms around his shoulders "Dude man, I thin I'm gonna like you." they said in perfect unison.

Dracos POV

"Father!" Shrieked Draco hysterically, "Where's Harry?' "Drakey? Where are you?" Heard Draco, Harry was calling him! Draco found himself sprinting towards the sound of his brother's voice in a most unMalfoyish manner and skidded to a stop, his trainers squeaking loudly.

Harrys POV

He had been conversing animatedly with the twins when he saw a shock of platinum blond hari on the other side of the crowd; this shade of hair color could only belong to a Malfoy " Drakey!" screeched Harry, causing his new friends to skidded up from the croud with Lucius following near behind, walking at a much more dignified pace. The Weasley twinshelped carry Harry to the other two Malfoys "Whats wrong with Harry?" asked Draco in a scandalized tone as he rushed to Harry's side. Harry explained what had happedned and startwed crying again "I was scared without you!" sobbed Harry as he nuzzled his head into the hollow of Draco's neck and collarbone, sniffleng loudly. Draco picked him up and held him to to his him, much like how a mother carries around a toddler noted Lucius much to his amusement. The two boys looked so happy together, like they had found their own nirvana. Lucius thanked the helpful Weasley boys and rewarded them for their helpfulness by giving them each a galleon, which they took wide-eyed, "Thank you very much , we we wondering if maybe..we could visit Harry sometime? Or maybe introduce him to our brother Ron, he's eleven too." asked George."sure Mr. and Mr. Weasley, it would be a pleasure." and with that the Malfoy family whisked off home. 


End file.
